wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Palm the RainWing-SeaWing
__notoc__ This character belongs to Puppy, who’s keyboard is currently bugging out and not showing were the line thing is! Please do not use without permission, thank you! Palm is a jumpy hybrid, and part of a resistance against a blood-thirsty NightWing named Prophetseeker. He is friends with Hibiscus and Oak, and is acquainted with several other characters such as Firelily, Starseer, and Cactus. Appearance Palm looks like any normal RainWing; except his scales are tinted blue. To hide this flaw, he normally ha blue scales no matter his mood. He’s built like a RainWing, as well. Quite frankly, as long as his scales are blue, he could go anywhere and claim- and to be believed as- a full-blooded RainWing. Palm is a bit taller than most, but is just as plump as the rest. He wears no jewelry, and literally tries his best to not stand out in any way. Because of his tinted scales, he tends to only flaunt swirls that match the shades of blue, if he does decorate himself with anything. Backstory Palm has lived in theRainforest his whole life, though he never knew who his parents were; even after venom testes with just about every RainWing he knew. He’d grown up with Hibiscus, a RainWing with quite the opposite personality as him. She was fun, energetic, amusing, brave, the most beautiful dragon in the world ... When Palm learned that Hi (as she was called) met a dragon, he had to fight back the urge to gape. Overall, Palm thought he was bad luck. He would never say such, seeing how happy Hi was, but he’d grown something of a childish crush on her. Knowing that she was happy was bittersweet, and he started calling himself unlucky. Then it all went downhill from there. First, that Hibiscus was going to have an egg. Then the news there were going to be two eggs. Palm never thought is was a good idea for Hi to give one of her eggs to the father (after all, if he really wanted to raise them, and really cared about Hi, why did he only come once a week?). And a few months after that, Hi lost her egg the day it was supposed to hatch. Palm tried his best to cheer her up, but it wasn’t very successful. About three and a half years uneventful years later (uneventful to Palm, anyways), Palm and Hibiscus met a young RainWing named Oak. As far as either of them knew, Oak was alone and heartbroken- despite his young age. And still, up to the current years, they were a close band of friends. When Palm found out about Prophetseeker, and how he may be behind all of their sadness, he joined the make-shift band of dragons who wanted to stop the evil dragon for his make-shift family. Personality Palm is careful, a little paranoid, jumpy, and nervous. He’s never good under pressure, and actually quite bad at making his own decisions. Still, he doesn’t lack common sense, and would be the first to stop the ones that do. He’s normally pretty reserved around dragons he doens’t know, but will soften up around any of his friends. Relations Dragons he hates; dragons he likes; dragon he wants to marry but already has a mate Palm knows A LOT of dragons. Hibiscus- His best friend all his life, Palm could never imagine a Pyrrhia without her. Palm timidly hides all the feelings he still has for her, silently wishing she’d break up with Cactus. Oak- Within the few years Palm has known Oak, he’s grown quite close to him. He would admit that, something wen they were all sunbathing together, Palm’ll forget that Oak isn’t his actual son. Cactus- If you’ve read anything above, you’d be able to guess what Palm thinks of Cactus. They’re not really even acquaintances, since he’s only really talked to Cactus once after knowing he was Hibiscus’s mate. Sidewinder- Palm was only introduced to the dragonet, but sees the best of both of his parents in him. He wishes he could interact with Sidewinder more, but he only comes with Cactus once every few weeks. Midnight- Palm respects Midnight in most cases, but sometimes doubts her ability to make the best choices. Part of the Prophetseeker-resistance. Eclipse- If Palm was being completely honest, he always thought Eclipse was kind of creepy. She was always distant, besides when she was giving mission recaps. Part of the Prophetseeker-resistance. Gatekeeper- It was hard for Palm to trust Gatekeeper at first, knowing he was the son of Prophetseeker. Though, soon he got close enough to him to think of him as a friend. Part of the Prophetseeker-resistance. Diamond- His least-liked member of the Prophetseeker-resistance, Palm doesn’t know why he doesn’t like her, he just doesn’t. Delta- Palm never knew why, but he always respected the MudWing. She was like the more responsible version of Hibiscus, but not. Last member of the Prophetseeker-resistance. Prophetseeker- Palm has never met this dragon face-to-face, and he plans to keep it that way. All he knows is that he’s evil, and needs to be stopped. Other * a palm could mean many things, and a name for many tribes. It could mean face-palm (what I kinda base him off of, I’ll be honest), or palm as in the plant. It could also be a SeaWing (as they grow on the beach), a RainWing (as it’s a plant), a SandWing (as palm trees grow there), or a LeafWing (it’s a plant). * I have long confused Oak and Palm. Every time I want to say Palm, I think of saying Oak, and every time I want to say Oak, I think of saying Palm. Yeah. * Palm was described as tall by Firelily in The Deadly Dragonet, though is only a bit taller than Hibiscus and actually an average height for a RainWing. Gallery PHOOOTOOOOOSSSSS Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)